


Сибарит

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Eating, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feeding, Fluff, Hux finally gets out of the house, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Title Kink, civilian disguises, terrible table manners, they're the worst customers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: У худшей неженатой пары галактики свидание на Корусанте.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)





	Сибарит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sybarite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433720) by [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Переоденься, — предложил Рен, как только Хакс указал на серьезные угрозы, которые возникнут, если оба лидера Первого Ордена одновременно покинут новую столицу и отправятся в одно и то же небезопасное место.

Как будто достаточно переодеться в гражданское, чтобы обеспечить защиту канцлера и Верховного лидера. Может напасть наемник и убить их обоих, оставив Орден без руководства. Может произойти несчастный случай. Например, поломка корабля. Прицельный залп сопротивленцев может пробить щиты над Корусантом. Маловероятно, ведь щиты спроектированы лично Хаксом, но случиться может что угодно.

— Я способен предвидеть подобные вещи и предотвращать их с помощью Силы, — напомнил Рен. — Со мной безопаснее, чем с дюжиной охранников из числа твоих штурмовиков.

«Разве все идет не по твоему плану?» — с горечью подумал Хакс, разглядывая интерьер сквозь спадающие пряди волос, рыжих, с проседью. В последний раз он обходился без укладки волос корусантской зимой, когда подцепил лихорадку и чувствовал себя так скверно, что не покидал своих покоев. Сегодняшний развлекательный поход казался столь же бессмысленным и раздражающим, как та внезапная болезнь. Но Рен настоял, что пригласит Хакса в ресторан на верхнем этаже самого высокого здания на Корусанте, чтобы впечатлить. Хакс уже больше года занимал пост канцлера и успел привыкнуть и к роскоши, и к гораздо более красивым видам. Из огромного окна ресторана в темноте можно было разглядеть Капитолий Ордена, возвышающийся над всем остальным.

— Когда я прихожу сюда с рыцарями, мы заказываем специальное меню, — сказал Рен и, не читая, отложил меню. — И все прилагающиеся к нему вина. Не пытайся угадать, что это за блюда. Они пишут такие названия, чтобы казаться умнее.

Хакс, прищурившись, изучал список на мерцающем экране серебристого датапада. Слова на основном и высоком галактическом он узнавал, хотя и не все. Но в меню присутствовали блюда, названия которых были написаны на мандо’а и даже одно на шириивуке, как будто кто-то из посетителей мог знать этот язык.

— Это древесная кора, — сказал Рен, тенью скользнув в мысли Хакса. — Хорошая. Местные ее курят.

Хакс не был специалистом по деревьям, но ему бы никогда и в голову не пришло, что кору едят. Типичный Рен, вечно норовящий вовлечь их в ситуации, где можно похвастаться своей новореспубликанской искушенностью. Отправить бы Рена на разваливающемся имперском корабле в Неизведанные регионы, там бы он и дня не продержался без помощи Хакса.

— Значит, специальное меню. По крайней мере, я доверяю вкусу твоих рыцарей. Хоть твой собственный оставляет желать лучшего.

Рен принадлежал к типу людей, способных съесть полдюжины закусок из круглосуточного магазина Капитолия для младшего офицерского состава и называть это едой. Но была и другая его сторона его личности. Та, которая, наплевав на риск, отправлялась в компании рыцарей в самый престижный ресторан Корусанта. Должно быть, Рен вытворял подобное в юности, которую провел на разных планетах Центральных миров. Кайло Рен всегда был парадоксален. Принц и человек-катастрофа в одном лице. Хотел бы Хакс не находить это сочетание очаровательным.

Рен подался вперед, опираясь локтями на покрытый скатертью стол.

— Мне по вкусу ты. Что это говорит о моих предпочтениях, канцлер?

— Звезды, Рен. Тебя могут услышать.

Хакс выпрямился и выглянул из-за круглой перегородки, скрывающей их столик от посторонних глаз. Он окинул взглядом практически пустой в этот вечер зал ресторана. В дальнем углу сидели люди. А у окна, в мерцающем свете огней Корусанта, несколько хорошо одетых торговцев-инородцев заключали сделку.

Ресторан был небольшим — Рен назвал его эксклюзивным. В нем царили роскошь и уют, начиная от изящных, обитых бархатом диванов в приватных кабинках и заканчивая пылающим голубым цветом плазменным камином возле бара. Низкие потолки были украшены золотом, на каждой плитке выбито изображение и название планеты. Прямо над головой Хакса расположилась Чандрила с бушующими тропическими штормами. Над головой Рена находились пустые черные квадраты, которые, как полагал Хакс, заменяли плитки ныне разрушенных планет. Где-то на этом потолке был золотой Арканис, но Хаксу не хотелось искать его.

— Здесь никого нет, Хакс. Расслабься. Персонал запрограммирован на секретность. Все посетители проходят проверку на политическую лояльность. Даже мне пришлось заполнить заявление, чтобы открыть здесь счет. Тут безопасно. Да и когда ты в последний раз ходил в ресторан?

Последний раз Хакс посещал ресторан двенадцать лет назад. Ему исполнилось двадцать шесть, он был простым солдатом Первого ордена, совершившим убийство на Хосниан-Прайм. Хакс заказал стакан газированной воды, выстрелил мужчине в голову и незамедлительно отправился в расположение Первого Ордена во Внешнем кольце. Рен мог вытащить всю эту информацию из его воспоминаний, поэтому Хакс проигнорировал вопрос.

— Закажи за меня, Верховный лидер, — сказал он, отодвигая датапад на другой край стола. — Не думаю, что найду что-нибудь по вкусу. По возвращении в Капитолий я попрошу персонал приготовить мой обычный паек.

— Ты даже не пытаешься получить удовольствие, — Рен, нахмурившись, схватил датапад и вбил в него заказ. — На улицах под нами голодают люди, а ты жалуешься, что приходится есть элитную кухню вместо… месива.

Такие лицемерные слова могли бы принадлежать матери Рена. Хакс достаточно намучился, изучая пропаганду Сопротивления, чтобы сразу опознать ее стиль. Но сравнить вслух Верховного лидера и генерала Органу Хакс мог исключительно на свой страх и риск. А Хакс, несмотря на свой действующий союз с Кайло Реном, рисковать не любил. Поэтому и опасался всей этой затеи с рестораном.

Он зло посмотрел на Рена в ответ. Хакс бы скрестил руки на груди, но жест выглядел бы ребяческим. Хуже того, он бы помял широкие полупрозрачные рукава серебристого пиджака, надетого поверх черной рубахи. Поэтому Хакс сдержался.

К столу подошел дроид с граненой бутылкой и парой винных бокалов на длинных шестигранных ножках. Хакс задрал нос, давая понять, что не намерен вступать в разговор с персоналом. Рен схватил бутылку за горлышко вместе с одним из бокалов. Дроид поставил второй бокал перед Хаксом и удалился.

— Рискованная и бессмысленная затея, — прошипел Хакс. — Если ты хотел напоить меня, мог бы принести вино в мои покои.

Используя Силу, Рен открыл бутылку — пробка выскочила с хлопком, похожим на бластерный выстрел. Золотистое пенное вино перелилось через горлышко бутылки и попало на скатерть. Сначала Рен наполнил свой бокал, затем бокал Хакса — до краев, пока вино не выплеснулось ему на колени.

Несмотря на такое унижение, Хакс сохранил спокойствие. Он не собирался радовать Кайло и отвечать грубостью, которой тот жаждал. Хакс только лениво постукивал ногтями по ножке бокала.

— Ты отработаешь эту поездку, Верховный лидер. Сегодня ночью в постели. Я ожидаю, что мне будут повиноваться, поклоняться и трахать до тех пор, пока я больше не смогу кончать.

Рен искоса и немного недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Хакс, именно этим люди и занимаются после свидания. Ты что, никогда не бывал в ресторане?

Несправедливо. Рен знал биографию Хакса, и когда понял, что Хакс раньше ни с кем не занимался сексом, то насладился его неопытностью. И не сказать чтобы сам Рен вел нормальную половую жизнь. Ничто в нем не было нормальным, и он не имел права вести себя так, словно поведение Хакса, ставящего военную карьеру превыше того, что между ними происходило, является странным.

Но затем Рен придвинулся ближе, скользнув по изогнутому бархатному дивану, и Силой задернул тонкую занавеску, прикрывающую вход в кабинку. Он положил руку Хаксу на ногу, — крупную ладонь, которой мог целиком обхватить тощее бедро, — и провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне этого бедра. И внезапно вечер перестал казаться Хаксу ужасным. Он заерзал, шире расставив ноги. Ему стоило надеть форму, вместо пошитых на заказ штатских брюк, в которых с каждым поглаживанием Рена становилось все теснее.

— Я могу начать прямо сейчас. Во время еды. Буду обращаться с тобой как с эскортом, — рука Рена поднималась все выше. — Или супругом.

Хакс фыркнул. Навязчивость и собственничество Рена, конечно, были глупы. Безрассудны. Сентиментальны. Но все равно привлекали Хакса. Возможно, в глубине души он оказался таким же дураком, как и Рен.

— Да, приступай, — Хакс поднес бокал к губам и осторожно сделал глоток.

Рен наблюдал за ним, держа тяжелую ладонь у него на колене. Хакс замер.

— Тебе что-то нужно от меня, Верховный лидер?

— Тебе нравится?

— Я его не распробовал, — ответил Хакс. — Очень сладко. — А вообще вкусно, чистый сахар с острым минеральным послевкусием, с множеством мельчайших пузырьков, почти до боли покалывающих язык Хакса.

— Альдераанские вина более известны. Но я подумал, что ты пожелаешь лично воздать должное нашей работе, канцлер.

— Лично, Рен?

— Это вино произведено на Хосниан-Кардота.

О, какая неожиданность. Планета под названием Кардота была аграрным рогом изобилия системы Хосниан. В свое время Хакс почти сожалел о приказе Сноука уничтожить ее. Гораздо эффективнее было бы уничтожить только Хосниан-Прайм и, захватив остальные планеты, подчинить их и забрать ресурсы. Но тогда Хакс, молодой и чрезмерно практичный, не понимал ценности хорошо спланированного акта устрашения. По достижении среднего возраста он научился ценить мощное психологическое воздействие. Возможно, он попал под влияние Рена, но Хаксу не нравилась мысль о том, что его так легко заставили поменять мнение.

Так или иначе, вероятно, причина тому — первый же глоток напитка, идея заказать Хаксу бутылку кардотанского вина стала одним из самых эффективных жестов Рена.

— Оно известно как легкий афродизиак, — небрежно заметил Рен, разглядывая усеянный изображениями планет потолок. — И оставляет в Силе четкий след.

Конечно, здесь скрывался подвох. Чувствительное к Силе кардотанское вино, которое превратит его в личную… Верховного лидера. Что ж, каждый подарок Рена служил его корыстным целям.

Хакс отпил еще, а потом еще. Вино действительно было удивительно сладким. На языке лопались пузырьки, и каждый глоток медом скользил внутрь. Хакс переставлял локоть все ближе и ближе к Рену, пока не почувствовал тепло его тела сквозь одежду.

Рен, несмотря на пристрастие к грязным плиссированным туникам и штанам с высокой талией, одевался со вкусом — когда хотел продемонстрировать свое чувство стиля. Сегодня он надел длинный черный пиджак с четкой линией плеч и без лацканов, а под него — рубашку с высоким воротом, пошитую из какого-то редкого темного материала, который при определенном освещении играл все новыми красками. Вымытые и пушистые волосы были зачесаны назад, так что время от времени Хаксу открывался заманчивый вид на мочки ушей Рена — правильной формы. Он не выглядел столь же ярким, как Хакс, но так и должно было быть: Хакс — звезда, а Рен — глубокая ночь, фон, мрак окружающего космоса.

Все перевернулось вверх дном, раз уж он настроился на поэтический лад по отношению к Верховному лидеру. Хакс сделал еще один глоток вина и заметил, что Рен уже осушил свой бокал.

— Чувствуешь эффект, Верховный лидер?

Рен томно, царственно моргнул.

— Ты спрашиваешь, встал ли у меня, канцлер Хакс?

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него, все еще почти касаясь его плеча вытянутой рукой. Вся эта ситуация внезапно стала казаться забавной. Хакс сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, и ему немедленно стало еще смешнее. Но он смог сохранить самообладание. Хакс — канцлер галактики. Выглядеть достойно — его прямая обязанность.

— Так как, Верховный лидер, он встал?

Рен наклонился к нему так близко, что Хакс ощутил густой цветочный запах дорогих набуанских средств для волос. Губы Рена почти коснулись уха Хакса, его шеи. Вздумай Рен приложиться губами — место было выбрано идеально. Хакс приподнял голову, чтобы Рену стало проще решиться.

Но Рен не стал целовать Хакса в шею. Лишь коснулся обжигающе горячим дыханием и слишком громко произнес:

— Дотронься и узнаешь.

Хакс, вздрогнув, отодвинулся:

— Следи за своим голосом. Ты привлечешь к нам внимание.

— Нас никто не видит. Я читаю их мысли. Они заняты исключительно собой. Сядь ко мне на колени. Давай повеселимся перед подачей первого блюда.

— Я не веселюсь, Рен. Веселье несовместимо с моим положением.

— Я покажу тебе твое положение, — властно ответил Рен.

Он шевельнул пальцем, и Сила, сомкнувшись вокруг талии Хакса, затянула его на колени Рена. Тот сопротивлялся, пока Рен не заменил прикосновения Силы своими, практически обхватив пальцами талию. Вопреки здравому смыслу, тело Хакса тут же расслабилось, поддавшись прикосновениям. Теплые даже сквозь ткань рубахи ладони Рена осторожно, собственнически огладили ребра и живот.

— Вот так, — прошептал Рен, уткнувшись носом Хаксу в затылок. — Вот твое место, канцлер.

Член Рена, прижатый штанами, под весом сидящего на нем Хакса практически встал. Хакса устраивало бы такое сиденье, будь они наедине, а не там, где кто угодно мог заглянуть за занавеску и увидеть канцлера галактики сидящим на коленях у Верховного лидера, как какой-нибудь мальчик по вызову. Пусть он сам составлял законы, Хакс никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, ждет, когда он ошибется. Во всяком случае, так он считал в глубине души Но разумом сознавал, что они вдвоем делят абсолютную власть над галактикой. Если Рен этого хочет и, что более важно, этого хочет Хакс, кто осмелиться возражать?

— Не позволяй никому нас увидеть, — прошептал Хакс, прижимаясь спиной к груди Рена и ерзая у него на коленях. — Чувствую себя преступником.

— Плохой канцлер, — произнес Рен, касаясь губами шеи Хакса. — Я приговариваю тебя к пяти лучшим блюдам на всем Корусанте. И еще одному бокалу вина.

Наливая вино, Рен снова его пролил, в этот раз на колени им обоим. Хакс фыркнул, увидев такую расточительность и нарочитую неуклюжесть. Но фырканье превратилось в сдавленный стон, когда Рен укусил его, оставив на шее большой синяк. Жар рта Рена, неукротимый и яростный, как электрический ток, отдавался прямиком в члене Хакса. Рен прикусил синяк, помечая его, а затем, довольный своей работой, нежно поцеловал в укушенное место. Стоило Рену отстраниться, как Хакс, тяжело дыша, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — произнес Рен, обращаясь явно не к Хаксу. На стол с тихим лязгом что-то поставили. Хакс резко распрямился и попытался слезть с коленей Рена, но дроид уже ушел, задернув за собой занавеску.

— Тебе следовало предупредить меня, Рен, — Хакс бросил на него косой взгляд, исключительно чтобы придраться. Мнение дроида не имело никакого значения. В конце концов, по словам Рена, они были запрограммированы хранить чужие тайны.

Возможность делать все, что заблагорассудится, странно будоражила. Кто еще в галактике мог похвастаться такой привилегией? Но, несмотря на возбуждение, Хакс собирался придерживаться собственных правил. И эти правила не включали в себя превращение в шлюху Рена в публичном месте.

— Ешь, — коротко сказал Рен. Он уже держал в руках палочки.

Принесенная еда совсем не походила ни на ту, к которой привык Хакс, ни на ожидаемую им хаотичную смесь ингредиентов, свойственную Новой Республике. На центральном блюде, темного цвета и шестиугольной формы — не оставляющем сомнений в лояльности ресторана Ордену, — возвышалась башня из нежно-розовых существ, похожих на насекомых, политых ядовито-черным соусом. Хакс взял с подставки пару длинных палочек, чтобы переложить еду в свою тарелку, но его рука неуверенно застыла над блюдом.

— Это воздушные креветки, — пояснил Рен, бесцеремонно запуская в них палочки и вытаскивая одно из существ из вершины башни. С Беспина. В соусе из чернил скарифского бликсуса.

Что бы это ни значило. Рен запихнул креветку в рот целиком. Та захрустела на зубах. Поморщившись, Хакс едва сдержал дрожь.

— Они хрустящие, — ободрил его Рен. Пятнышко чернил бликсуса поблескивало у него на подбородке, словно еще одна родинка.

— Я лучше выпью вина, — ответил Хакс и, вернув палочки на подставку, одним махом осушил свой бокал. — Не люблю… текстурированную еду.

— Ты любишь морепродукты, поэтому я их и заказал. Я видел, как ты ешь доставленную с Арканиса рыбу.

Хакс в ответ только поджал губы и плотнее прижался к Рену. Как будто мог отвлечь его, подчеркнув, что он здесь, с ним рядом. Если вино действительно являлось афродизиаком, возможно, с помощью флирта удалось бы убедить Рена отказаться от попытки расширить его кулинарный кругозор.

— Хакс. Канцлер. Ты взрывал планеты, но не можешь справиться с креветкой? Я знаю, что ты трус, но подобное поведение смехотворно.

— Я могу, — уточнил Хакс. Внутри растекалось тепло от выпитого вина. — Я способен на все. Просто не хочу. В них нет ничего особенного.

— Откажешься — и покроешь себя вечным позором, как трус и слабак.

— Ладно, я попробую одну, — вздохнул Хакс.

Он не стал брать палочки. Если Рен вздумал поиграть, то мог располагать временем Хакса. Он выжидающе приоткрыл рот и посмотрел на Рена из-под свисающих прядей — властно и при этом застенчиво.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя покормил, — осознав, недовольно заметил Рен. — Ты даже не пытаешься. Хакс, тебе же приходилось есть в изгнании всякую дрянь. Так почему ты так снобистски относишься к корусантской еде?

Рен воспользовался запрещенным приемом, напомнив о его голодном детстве. Фактически, скудные имперские пайки, которыми Хакс питался в изгнании, мало чем отличались от тех, что он ел курсантом в Академии, а затем солдатом Ордена, и тех, что он, канцлер галактики, ел сейчас. Только в первые несколько лет жизни на Арканисе, еще до республиканской осады, Хакс наслаждался чем-то похожим на обычную еду.

На Арканисе Хакс пробовал креветки. Их, обжаренных в раскаленном масле, ели под лестницей, где работники кухни смеялись и мрачно шутили о войне. Мать была рядом, как всегда. Всегда с ним, пока блокада не стала тотальной и слуги не начали умирать от голода. Однажды Хакс стащил для матери пачку пайковых батончиков из личных запасов коменданта и с честью стойко вынес побои отца. Но его усилий оказалось недостаточно, чтобы спасти мать от блокады. Он сам едва спасся.

Тогда была война. Теперь она закончилась. Несколько разрозненных ячеек бунтовщиков Сопротивления не принимались в расчет. Ценой огромных потерь для всех канцлер и Верховный лидер положили конец войнам.

Вино пробудило в Хаксе воспоминания, кадры мелькали, словно сцены из старой голодрамы. Он не удостоил Рена ответом. Просто ждал, пока Рен своими палочками поднесет к его губам одно из отвратительных существ.

Надо признать, пахли они приятно. Возможно, так на Хакса влияла выпивка или тяжелый взгляд Рена и его расширенные зрачки. Хакс откусил кусочек. Хруст был незнакомым и потому мерзким, но вкус… неплох. Даже восхитителен. По крайней мере, не хуже вкуса странного, сладкого вина.

Дожевывая остатки воздушной креветки, Хакс закрыл глаза. Рука Рена снова легла на его бедро, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону. А затем, отложив палочки, Рен коснулся другой рукой его губ. Большим пальцем он провел по нижней губе Хакса. Прикосновение было теплым и неспешным. И когда Хакс открыл глаза, Рен сунул палец себе в рот, слизывая стертые с губ Хакса чернила бликсуса. Его язык на фоне черного пятна казался ярко-красным. И Хаксу захотелось ощутить его у себя во рту.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — сказал Рен. Он не выглядел самодовольным, скорее страстным, с дикими глазами, словно с трудом сдерживал переполнявшую его энергию. Щеки и кончики ушей у него порозовели. Смутно, сквозь дымку собственных воспоминаний и желания, Хакс припомнил, что вино, которое они пьют, как-то оставляет след в Силе.

— Если хочешь, можешь угостить меня еще одной, — сказал Хакс, хоть он и желал Рена, а не его неприлично роскошную пищу. Он открыл рот, наклонился ближе и смотрел на Рена так, будто ждал поцелуя.

— Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, — прорычал Рен. Он крепче сжал бедро Хакса, яростно глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Теперь ты мой. Прошлое мертво. А ты больше никогда не будешь голодать.

Внезапно смутившись, Хакс понял, что Рен, вероятно, увидел его жалкие воспоминания о годах блокады. Он отшатнулся, точно мог закрыть свой разум от уже увидевшего слишком многое Кайло Рена. Конечно, прошлое Хакса не было тайной для того, с кем он прожил почти десять лет, но он не хотел, чтобы Рен думал о нем как о человеке, склонном к ностальгии. Это всего лишь действие вина.

Рен скормил ему еще одну воздушную креветку, убрав руку с колена Хакса и обняв его за шею. Хакс расслабленно прильнул к плечу Рена, начиная привыкать к странному хрусту креветок и терпкому морскому запаху капающих чернил. Рен снова наполнил их бокалы, Силой подняв бутылку и на этот раз не пролив ни капли.

Когда креветки закончились, дроид принес новое блюдо, затем еще одно, и еще. Ни одно из них не было похоже на те, к которым привык Хакс. Но пока Рен ласкал его и шептал грубые слова поддержки, было так просто открывать рот перед палочками Рена и пробовать все.

Хакс еще глубже погрузился в мягкую алкогольную дымку, время от времени позволяя себе бросить долгий взгляд на Рена. Он был невероятно хорош. Крупный нос, пухлый рот, невинные глаза с длинными ресницами. Глубокий шрам, узкий подбородок, придающий лицу какую-то нежную робость. Слишком часто Хакс об этом забывал. Но сегодня он не видел ничего, кроме красоты Рена.

С помощью палочек Рен накормил Хакса чем-то зеленым и круглым, лопающимся во рту и омывающим язык прохладной душистой жидкостью. Если бы у Хакса не кружилась от выпитого голова, он бы жаловался на странную текстуру и вкус еды, но сейчас протесты казались глупыми и ребяческими. Хакс жил на Корусанте уже четырнадцать месяцев. Его беспощадный военный гений принес стабильность в галактику. Как герой войны, он имел полное право баловать себя, дегустируя что-то новенькое. Одна ночь вседозволенности в завоеванном Центральном мире не перекроет тридцать восемь лет строгой дисциплины. Даже если сидеть здесь, среди подданных, только с Силой Рена в качестве преграды между ним и теми, кто мог желать ему зла, казалось абсолютно ненужным риском.

В таком настроении он положил руку Рену на пах. Член Рена все еще был полутвердым, то ли от вина, то ли от близости Хакса. Или, возможно, Рен находил что-то эротичное в ритуале кормления. По крайней мере, Хакс считал его по-своему привлекательным. Кормление было продолжением служения Рена, его преданности. В награду Хакс погладил его член сквозь брюки и придвинулся еще ближе.

Рен повернулся к Хаксу, шире расставив сильные ноги. Его взгляд все еще оставался диким, карюю радужку заполонили расширившиеся зрачки. Тело, казалось, гудело от подавляемой энергии, волосы едва не вставали дыбом, нарушая укладку, словно Рен попал в персональную электрическую бурю.

— Чувствуешь? Сила одобряет наш союз, — прошептал Рен, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Хакса.

Хакс многое мог бы сказать в ответ: он чувствовал только, как член Рена набухал в его старательных руках. В Силе не было разумных существ, с улыбкой наблюдающих за ними. И главное — они не были союзниками. Лишь правили вместе, в лучшем случае являясь коллегами. Их цели совпадали. В чувствах Хакса не было ничего, кроме общей преданности идеалам. И неважно, насколько красивым и милым выглядел Рен в освещении ресторана, звездами отражающемся в его темных глазах, с потемневшими губами, подающийся бедрами навстречу прикосновениям Хакса.

— Ты пьян, — наконец произнес Хакс. А затем, к своему ужасу, он сморщился, приподнял плечи и глупо рассмеялся, по-настоящему засмеялся над серьезностью взгляда Рена.

Рен удивленно прищурился. Затем выражение его лица изменилось, рот скривился в неуместной, острозубой усмешке.

— Это ты пьян, — торжествующе объявил Рен.

Хакс давно не видел, чтобы Рен улыбался. Он никогда себя так не вел. Конечно, иногда он сухо и нелепо шутил, но при этом никогда не улыбался, а Хакс никогда не смеялся над этими шутками. Таким Рен выглядел моложе, казался тенью мальчика из Новой Республики, которым он и был когда-то. Призраком Бена Соло, мелькнувшим в покрытом шрамами лице Кайло Рена.

Было что-то соблазнительно запретное в самой идее любовной связи с представителем Новой Республики. И что-то такое в глупой улыбке Рена, отчего в груди у Хакса все сжалось, словно Рен использовал Силу, чтобы послать искру тепла к сердцу Хакса. И Хакс не смог сдержаться, коснувшись губами губ Рена и запустив руки в его волосы.

На вкус Рен был как сладкое вино и еда со странным названием. Как Корусант и Центральные миры, как все, что Хакс поклялся никогда не принимать. Пусть именно он убедил Рена разместить Капитолий Ордена на этой планете, чтобы продемонстрировать несравненную мощь их Империи.

Протолкнув язык в рот Хакса, Рен провел руками по его спине и снова усадил к себе на колени. В этот раз Хакс оказался лицом к лицу с Реном, оседлав его бедра. Рен обнимал его за талию, как куртизанку. А Хакс беспорядочно целовал его, слишком погруженный в ощущения, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что время и место абсолютно не подходили для секса с Верховным лидером Первого Ордена.

— Рен, — прошептал он, не разрывая поцелуя. — Мы можем делать все, что захотим.

— Что? — моргнул Рен. От поцелуев у него было глупое выражение лица, а глаза сияли.

— Все, что захотим. Никто не сможет нам помешать. Ты мог бы… трахнуть меня в этом ресторане, я мог выкрикивать твое имя, и никто бы ничего не смог с этим поделать.

— Этого ты хочешь, Хакс? — Рен, нахмурившись, потянулся к пряжке ремня. Он казался неуверенным, но послушным. Хакс взял его за запястье и отвел руку.

— Нет, Рен. Я просто констатировал факт. Представляешь? Я поражен размахом нашей победы. Наша власть абсолютна. Понимаешь?

Рен в ответ снова моргнул. Веки отяжелели, на лбу, у линии волос, выступили капли пота. Наконец он заявил:

— Хакс, ты совсем пьян.

— Я не пьян! Я выпил всего два бокала, или три, или… но уж точно недостаточно, чтобы терпеть тебя. Ты проецируешь. Сила затуманивает твой разум.

— Я могу трахнуть тебя, если хочешь, — сказал Рен, все еще концентрируясь на своей любимой теме.

— Перестань меня возбуждать, Рен! Я пытаюсь кое-что объяснить.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул и впервые обратил внимание на то, как он насытился. Он никогда не съедал порцию полностью за один раз, но сегодня вечером потерял счет съеденному. Рен легко заставил его забыть. Ощущение было необычным, но не неприятным. Хаксу стало тепло, а покрасневшие щеки запылали.

— Я слушаю, — ответил Рен, уткнувшись носом в щеку Хакса. — Хочешь еще картошки с папоротником?

— Нет, больше никакой еды, ее и так чересчур много. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Само наше присутствие здесь свидетельствует о нашем триумфе! Вседозволенность! Никто не может помешать мне есть все, что захочу. Больше никаких старых имперцев, твердящих, что я не знаю войны. Никаких суицидальных атак Сопротивления на наши криффовы корабли! Никаких осад! И никаких форсъюзеров, изучающих мои мысли, ищущих доказательства измены, словно я когда-нибудь стану криффовым преда…

На лице Рена отразилась обида. И в голове Хакса раздался голос: «Я форсъюзер».

— Рен, ты же не Сноук, ранимое ты создание. Ты врываешься в мою голову со словами о том, как я красив в форме. Сноук никогда так не делал. Клянусь жизнью.

«Сноук говорил, что ты эгоист, — все еще сердито ответил Рен в его сознании. — И был прав. Ты печешься только о своей власти».

— Говори вслух, Верховный лидер. Я люблю твой голос. Ты знал об этом? Твой акцент. Он. Ты. Почему я никогда не говорил тебе, какой ты красивый, Рен? Из гордости? Крифф. Все потому, что ты можешь прочитать мои мысли. Ты уже все знаешь. Ты великолепен, Верховный лидер.

Лицо Рена приняло менее мрачное выражение — одно из тех глупых, юношеских. Губы чуть приоткрылись. Затем предыдущие слова Рена, произнесенные в Силе, достигли, наконец, мозга Хакса, как свет отдаленной звезды.

— Это не моя власть, а наша Империя, Рен, — нахмурился Хакс. — С самого рождения у тебя было больше власти, чем нужно. Ты привык к ней. Я хочу торжествовать и имею на это полное право. Я был никем, не имея ничего, кроме ума и желания, а теперь я практически стал Императором. Ты должен восхищаться моими достижениями. И не стоит упоминать Сноука. За всю свою поганую жизнь он не сказал тебе ни слова правды.

— Мы оказались здесь благодаря Сноуку, — ужасающе серьезно произнес Рен. Его темные волосы развевались на странном, вызванном Силой, ветру, вьющемся вокруг головы.

— Да ради всех звезд, о чем ты? Сноук мертв уже четыре года! Но, может, у тебя есть иная заслуживающая моего внимания информация. Только не говори, что я совершаю измену, каждую ночь выкрикивая твой титул. Верховный лидер, — Хакс выделил титул интонацией, заменив последнюю «р» стоном и ткнувшись кончиком носа Рену в нос.

— Сегодня день моего назначения, — ответил Рен с серьезностью, не сочетающейся с боевым настроением Хакса. — В этот день восемь лет назад Сноук расквартировал меня на борту «Финализатора».

Хакс отодвинулся, поморщившись.

— Теперь ясно. Неудивительно, что тебе не по нраву моя веселость. Сегодня твой праздник. А я всего лишь сопровождающий, развлечение, чтобы ты не заскучал.

Рен удивленно распахнул глаза и покачал головой, словно правда задела его нежные новореспубликанские чувства.

— Нет, Хакс, я не…

— Налей мне еще, Верховный лидер. Устроим настоящий праздник в честь первого повышения малыша Кайло. Тогда ты был чуть меньшей головной болью.

Хакс постучал кулаками по груди Рена, требуя продолжения, но тот вздрогнул, словно Хакс его ударил.

— Нет, Хакс, — прорычал Рен, потрескивающей в воздухе Силой отталкивая его руки. — Не будь ты так одержим самим собой, ты бы тоже праздновал. Ничего лучше с тобой не случалось. Если бы Сноук не прислал меня на «Финализатор», ты остался бы никем.

Рен приготовился к ссоре. Будь Хакс трезв, он бы понял оскорбления Рена буквально, восприняв их как вызов своему авторитету. Но как бы Хакс ни доказывал обратное, он был очень сильно нетрезв.

Из-за этого слова Рена звучали по-другому. Хакс моргнул, впитывая их, пока грубое выражение лица Рена не превратилось в такое заманчивое, что Хакс покраснел еще сильнее, а его сердце забилось быстрее.

— Ты неисправимое сокровище, — медленно произнес Хакс. Он снова устроился на коленях у Рена, положил руки ему на плечи, провел ладонями по мощной шее и обхватил лицо. — Верховный лидер, не могу поверить, что ты поставил под угрозу нашу безопасность, чтобы пригласить меня. Как это называется у гражданских? Свидание? Кайло. Милый Кайло. Ты даже сумел не проболтаться мне о своем плане.

Рен запрокинул голову. Напряжение и гнев исчезли, стоило Хаксу провести большими пальцами по его подбородку. Закрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, Рен с улыбкой подался навстречу прикосновениям Хакса.

И в этот момент занавеску, закрывающую вход в их кабинку, отодвинули. И в образовавшуюся щель дроид просунул тарелку, уставившись на Хакса своими светящимися сенсорами. Хакс встретил его взгляд спокойно и невозмутимо. Какие бы мысли ни допускала программа дроида, теперь никто не имел права судить канцлера галактики. Ведь сейчас сила их Империи была неоспорима. А Рен приложил столько усилий, чтобы отметить годовщину их встречи. Обстоятельства требовали от Хакса наслаждаться вечером.

— О, — как только дроид ушел, Рен заглянул через плечо Хакса в новую тарелку, поставленную среди полупустой посуды. — Это вкусно. Садись рядом, я тебя покормлю.

Хакс соскользнул с колен Рена и устроился на диване.

— Я сам способен поесть, — ответил он, прежде чем вспомнил, что это свидание — шанс Рена побаловать его. Для них обоих — побаловать друг друга.

Обычно данная перспектива вызвала бы у него тошноту. Она отдавала вседозволенностью Центральных миров, которую Хакс не раз осуждал в своих речах. Но теперь он сам жил в Центральном мире. Сам выбрал жизнь на Корусанте. И либо он станет лицемером, либо приспособится.

Хакс переключил внимание на стол. На шестиугольном блюде лежало шестиугольное желе или бланманже матово-серого цвета, дрожащее в потоке Силы, излучаемой Реном. Хакс потянулся к нему палочками, но Рен покачал головой, с суровым видом поднес к матовому желе ложку-вилку и отрезал край шестиугольника.

— Вот, — произнес он, поднеся ее ко рту Хакса.

Желе растаяло на языке. Хакс почувствовал сладковатый привкус ванили и кореллианской корицы, а потом еще какой-то цветочный привкус, приятно напомнивший ему дорогой шампунь Рена. О чем Хакс и сказал. В ответ Рен усмехнулся и отправил в рот кусочек дрожащего лакомства.

— Я нравлюсь тебе на вкус, — произнес Рен с набитым ртом.

Рен говорил очевидные вещи. Хакс не позволил бы его языку постоянно хозяйничать у себя во рту, если бы ему это не нравилось. Член Рена во рту ему нравился меньше, но только потому, что тот был здоровенным, а челюстям Хакса от постоянного напряжения приходилось трудно. Он мог только неумело лизать головку. А Хакс не любил что-то не уметь. Но все тело Рена было неплохо на вкус. Восхитительно. Соль, дым, пот и озон соперничали по вкусу с любым из блюд, предложенных ему этим вечером. Хакс собирался наброситься на Рена со всеми своими чувствами, как только они вернутся в Капитолий.

Подняв глаза и увидев самодовольную улыбку Рена, Хакс понял, что все это произнес вслух.

— Продолжай, канцлер, — попросил Рен. — Рассказывай. Тебе идет отсутствие тормозов.

— Крифф, — ответил Хакс, сползая по сиденью, и скрестил руки на груди. Он помял пышные серебристые рукава укороченного пиджака, но тот и так уже наверняка выглядел ужасно. Хакс не мог сделать больше ничего, кроме как уйти из этого ресторана, путаясь в собственных ногах в туфлях на непрактичных каблуках.

— Не стесняйся, — низкий голос Рена звучал грубо и вкрадчиво. — Ты же знаешь, что мы хотим одного и того же.

Рен протянул руку, играя с верхней застежкой на пиджаке Хакса, выполненной в виде эмблемы Первого Ордена. Хакс вздохнул, смирившись с собственной распущенностью, и расслабился, принимая от Рена еще один кусочек пудинга.

— Значит, так мы и сделаем. Отличный план на остаток вечера. Мне связаться с твоими рыцарями и приказать им прибыть на «Ноже 3», чтобы забрать нас? — спросил Хакс, доставая комм из потайного кармана пиджака. Рен никогда не носил с собой комм, даже в случаях, когда его использование было гораздо практичнее, чем общение с помощью Силы. — Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы пилотировать. А я отказываюсь представать перед пилотами транспортников в гражданской одежде.

— Боишься, что они не узнают лицо Первого Ордена? — мягко произнес Рен, сжимая бедро Хакса. — Таким. Распутным. Поддавшимся слабостям Центральных миров. Будешь ли ты тем же канцлером, проснувшись утром?

— Я буду канцлером с головной болью, — проворчал Хакс, нажимая кнопку, чтобы отправить сообщение рыцарям Рен. — Если только твое чувствительное к Силе вино не обладает чудесными свойствами.

— Благодаря ему ты признался, что хочешь отсосать мне. И это чудо.

Убрав комм, Хакс взглянул на Рена:

— Как будто ты не знаешь, что меня сдерживает только физика. Я не могу найти в твоем члене ни одного недостатка. Конечно, ты можешь увидеть это, прочитав мои мысли.

Рен сиял. Улыбался глупой, искренней, белозубой улыбкой, от которой у Хакса все переворачивалось в груди.

— То, что я могу прочитать твои мысли, не значит, что ты не должен ничего говорить вслух.

— Тогда я скажу, Рен, — Хакс взял себя в руки и развернулся к Рену, выпрямив спину. Комната, казалось, покачивалась, отчего у Хакса кружилась голова. — Ты молодец. У меня были ночи похуже этой, и я надеюсь, что наше сегодняшняя встреча в Капитолии меня удовлетворит.

— Встреча, — лукаво повторил Рен, взяв Хакса за левую руку. Он провел большим пальцем по перстню-печатке, полируя его, а затем поднес руку к губам. — Что ж, канцлер, это большая честь для меня. Я согласен.

Хакс вздохнул. Закатил глаза. Отдышался. Покачал головой. Попытался — и почти сдержал улыбку.

Затем медленно подался вперед, убрав руку от лица Рена, и накрыл его губы своими.


End file.
